MySims Wiki:The MySims Wiki Character Battles
Welcome to the official page of the MySims Wiki Character Battles! ''' '''Nominations for the 2010 Character Battles have begun! Nominations end: Christmas Day 2010 Hey there, welcome to the Character Battles page! Currently, the nominations for the 2010 Character Battles have begun! Be ready -- on December 25th, nominations will end and the 2010 Character Battles will begin, and the fun will once again commence! Who will win the Character Battles this year? See past year Character Battles and winners at the archives page. What are the Character Battles? It's simple, really — 25 of the most popular Sims, nominated by the community of MySims Wiki, will battle all out in a popularity contest, using the MySims Wiki Poll on the main page of MySims Wiki! Each week of the Character Battles, 5 of the 25 different Sims that were most nominated by the community will battle out in fury as their fans vote and cheer on for them! The winners of each of the polls will then fight out with the other winners. The last Sim standing will take the title as the big winner of the MySims Wiki 2010 Character Battles! Nominate your favorite character now! All users may nominate, even anonymous users without accounts, so feel free to put in YOUR nomination even if you're an IP user. Nominating Nominating Rules Each IP Address/Account can nominate up to five -different- Sims. Please do not nominate more than five and because of this, remember to put ONLY your most favorites. If you add more than 5 nominations, the admins will know by looking in the history of this page and remove several of your nominations, so please just put only 5 or less! Also, please do NOT tamper with the nominations by for example making your favorite character from 5 nominations to 1,069. Repeated attempts at "cheating" in the nominations can result in a week-long block by the admins. Attempting to cheat again after the block will result in another, longer block. More than 5 attempts at cheating will result in you being blocked until the character battle nominations end. Add your nominations by bringing up the nomination number of your favorite character up by one (please do not nominate a single character more than one time). If a character you want is not listed, it is probably because no one has voted for that character yet. Skip a line after the last character on the list and add this character that is missing that you want to vote for. Please fully make sure that the character is not on the list already by using CTRL + F. Remember: This is a popularity contest, and nothing more. While we do make every effort to stop individuals from voting numerous times without restricting anyone from voting that wants to legitimately, outside forces can and will attempt to push the vote for their favorite. We reserve the right intervene in the daily tally when there is a clear evidence of mass voting fraud, and we will also take action against any users who attempt to vote multiple times. ★ ~ Current Nominations ~ ★ *'Leaf:' 6 *'Marlon:' 3 *'DJ Candy:' 15 *'Luke:' 2 *'Travis:' 15 *'Jimmy Watanabe:' 11 *'Iggy:' 3 *'Goth Boy:' 8 *'Patrick:' 1 *'Chef Gino:' 8 *'Clara:' 5 *'T.O.B.O.R.:' 1 *'Morcubus:' 4 *'King Mike:' 3 *'Star:' 3 *'Paul:' 3 *'Justice:' 2 *'Jenny:' 1 *'Annie Radd:' 3 *'Odin Revolution:' 3 *'Buddy:' 5 *'Poppy:' 4 *'Rhonda:' 4 *'Violet:' 11 *'Summer:' 3 *'Maria:' 3 *'Renee:' 2 *'Ray:' 6 *'Dr. F:' 3 *'Makoto:' 2 *'Jeremy:' 2 *'Natalia:' 2 *'Lyndsay:' 2 *'Edwin:' 5 *'Blaine:' 7 *'Chancellor Ikara: '''3 *'Vic Vector: 2 *'''Chaz McFreely: 9 *'Roxie Road:' 9 *'Chef Hisao Watanabe:' 2 *'Tim:' 3 *'Spencer: '''2 *'Rob: 2 *'''Pinky: 3 *'Liberty:' 1 *'Sandra:' 1 *'Yuki: 9' *'King Roland:' 1 *'Princess Butter:' 2 *'Preston Winthrop: '''1 *'Beebee:' 2 *'Sachiko Watanabe:' 1 *'Taylor:' 1 *'Dolly Dearheart:' 1 *'Alexa Lexington:' 1 *'Sasha:' 1 *'Melthutamenemopet: '1 *'Martin: '1 *'Crystal:'''1 Category:Etc. Category:Community